Dernière bataille
by Cyclae
Summary: ONE SHOT: Il s'est toujours battu contre elle, contre ce qu'elle était et contre ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Mais il faut bien rendre les armes au bout d'un certains temps.


_**Le mot de cissy**: Aahahah enfin ! je me suis enfin décidé à poster cet OS ! bon sang de bois j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais le faire ! _

_J'ai tellement hésité à la mettre en ligne...mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! _

_Si il ne vous plais pas passez sur ma dramione :D voir lien dans mon profil ! _

* * *

><p>La bataille finale faisait rage depuis un moment déjà, on n'osais plus compter les heures, ni les morts. Au dehors pendant qu'ils courraient vers la salle sur demande Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvaient entendre les détonations violentes des sorts, des cris, des explosions, ils se demandaient si des gens qu'ils connaissaient seraient blessés ou tués, mais pour le moment ce qui comptait été la mort de Voldemort et pour le tuer il fallait détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, qui était caché dans la salle sur demande.<p>

- Tu es sûr que le diadème s'y trouve ? Haleta Hermione.

- Oui ! J'ai parlé à la fille de Rowena, c'est elle qui à caché le diadème dans la salle et je l'es vu l'an dernier ! Dit Harry en évitant un jet de lumière verte.

- Bien, allons y alors !

- HARRY !

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers un Neville paniqué, blessé qui titubait vers eux en tentant de courir pour ne pas devenir une cible facile pour l'ennemi.

- Neville !

- On ne peut pas les retenir, Harry on à besoin de toi...les gens ont peur...Ron tes parents sont inquiets pour toi, Percy est gravement blessé il l'ont emmené dans la grande salle.

Harry savait qu'il devait remotiver les troupes, il savait qu'ils avaient peur. Il se tourna vers Ron qui partait déjà en courant vers la grande salle, jetant des sorts au hasard pour se protéger. Enfin le survivant se tourna vers son seul espoir, doté d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande rapidité pour le jet de sorts.

- Hermione. Il lui donna l'épée. Je dois aller là-bas, toi vas à la salle sur demande, trouve le diadème, il est sur un buste en pierre sur une immense armoire en bois, près d'une harpe avec un ange sur le dessus. J'ai confiance en toi Hermione, je sais que tu peux le faire. Dit-il en prenant le visage de celle-ci en coupe.

- Harry...couina la jeune fille aux prises avec une peur panique.

La jeune fille prit son ami dans ses bras puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, évitant le plus possible les combats. Les corps sans vie jonchés le sol, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à la vue de tout ces corps froids. D'immenses morceaux de pierres tombés au sol la faisait trébucher à chaque pas, les tableaux pendaient sur le murs et leurs habitants faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin de passer de tableaux en tableaux pour ne pas disparaître. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans la main. Une fois face à la salle sur demande elle se mit à trembler, Harry comptait sur elle, elle devait trouver le diadème et le détruire. A présent elle était seule. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait demander à la salle afin de pouvoir y entrer, sachant que demander le diadème serait trop facile.

'' Je veux Un endroit où cacher quelque chose, Un endroit où cacher quelque chose, Un endroit où cacher quelque chose ''

Elle passa trois fois devant la salle, lentement les moulures de la porte se dessinèrent sur le mur, la porte sortit lentement de celui-ci. Hermione laissa la grande porte de bois porte apparaître entièrement, puis se précipita à l'intérieur avant de se faire tuer. La porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd et soudain elle se retrouva dans la silence le plus total, un silence pesant et terrifiant, hors des combats. Des piles de livres, des armoires, des statues, cette salle était une ville à elle seule, une ville dans laquelle on abandonnés toutes sortes d'objets depuis des années. Lentement la rouge et or tenant l'épée de Gryffondor dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre se mit à avancer avec prudence à travers les ruelles et les montagnes d'objets de la salle à la recherche du diadème.

Après une heure de recherche Hermione leva la tête et trouva, sur un buste de femme le diadème de Serdaigle. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Une vague d'adrénaline la submergea aussitôt. Hermione se précipita vers l'armoire sur laquelle se trouvait le buste.

- Je pensais tomber sur Potter et je tombe sur son amie la sang de bourbe. Je m'en contenterais.

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui se trouvaient derrière celui-ci. Malfoy se tenait debout face à elle, il ne semblait pas blessé, certainement était il dans la salle avant le début des combats, son regard gris et froid se plongea dans les prunelles ambrées de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Il tenait sa baguette qu'il pointait fièrement vers elle, il l'agita et l'épée de Gryffondor tomba au sol avant de s'envoler à l'autre bout de la salle, puis il réitéra le geste pour la baguette de la jeune fille. Tout était allé si vite, prise de panique Hermione recula.

- Que fais tu ici ? Demandât-elle.

- J'attends Potter. Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais apparemment il t'envoies faire le boulot à sa place.

- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il veut le diadème ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le droit de le savoir. Si je fais en sorte de protéger ce diadème je resterais en vie comme ma famille. Dit le Serpentard. Et si pour le garder ici je dois te tuer, je le ferais. De plus il a ma baguette et je n'apprécie pas de devoir prendre celle de ma mère.

Il sourit à Hermione d'un air dément qui fit perdre toute confiance en elle à la Gryffondor. Après avoir analysé la situation se dit que la seule chose à faire était de fuir afin de trouver sa baguette. La jeune fille se tourna et vit à sa droite un couloir, elle recula et se mit à courir vers ce petit couloir dans lequel elle s'engagea.

Commença alors une course effrénée entre elle et Malfoy.

- Ok, tu veux jouer ? Alors, on va jouer Granger. Il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle. Restez-là je m'occupe d'elle. Si Potter vient vous savez quoi faire.

Sans attendre quelconque réponse de la part de ses acolytes il se mit à marcher lentement dans la salle, un étrange sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione l'amuserait autant. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde pouvoir lui échapper ? Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, il avait toujours voulu pouvoir se venger de ce que qu'elle lui avait fait subir en troisième année, de plus il ne l'avait jamais vraiment supporté et se demandait toujours pourquoi il la détesté autant. Il n'arrivait pas à détester autant le survivant.

- Tu sais Granger, ce n'es pas la peine de te cacher je te trouverais. J'ai quasiment vécu dans cette salle l'an dernier, je la connais par cœur. Il ouvrit la porte d'une armoire violemment mais elle n'y était pas. Granger !

Il avançait en continuant de parler, il se sentait fort, il était le chasseur, elle était sa proie. Granger payerait pour toutes les fois où elle avait pu se moquer de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne l'entendait plus courir. Il continuer de marcher à travers la salle, passant de temps à autre sa main sur une étagère. Il était content de ne pas être au-dehors pour se battre, ici c'était tellement calme.

- Granger. Sorts de ta cachette. Demandât-il avec un calme effrayant.

Hermione marchait calmement avec prudence, se guidant avec la voix portante de Malfoy, elle pouvait jauger la distance qui la séparait de lui. Elle était paniquée, elle avait besoin de sa baguette. Elle cherchait de quoi se défendre mais, ne trouvait rien. Bientôt sur une étagère elle trouva un petit miroir, elle le prit et se colla contre une armoire lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. C'était une énième armoire ouverte par Malfoy, son cri de rage gronda à travers la salle. Elle sentait son cœur battre, ses jambes trembler, elle haletait, elle avait peur. Elle devait trouver sa baguette au plus vite, ainsi que l'épée pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Hermione entendant les cris de Malfoy se rapprocher se mit à courir, elle tourna dans les couloirs d'objets divers que contenait la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une immense statue représentant un homme tenant une boule de cristal, grossièrement sculptée. Elle était déjà passée devant, elle regarda à gauche à droite, elle avait déjà fait ce chemin plusieurs fois sans l'avoir vu. Elle se mit à réfléchir puis elle sentit la peur l'envahir, elle n'entendait plus rien, plus de bruits, plus d'armoire s'ouvrant violemment, plus de cris de rage, juste un souffle léger dans ses cheveux et deux mains pressants ses épaules à lui en briser les os. Lentement, prise de panique, mais tentant de garder son calme, elle prit le miroir et le remonta vers son visage pour au final apercevoir juste derrière elle un regard grisâtre et froid, ce regard emprunt de folie.

- Bou...

Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle lâcha le miroir qui tomba au sol et se brisa. Qu'allait faire le Serpentard d'elle ? La tuer ? La torturer ? Elle aurait voulu avoir sa baguette car elle sa baguette avait toujours était une sécurité pour elle. Alors qu'elle cherchait comment se sortir de là elle sentit Malfoy l'entourer de ses bras, il resserra son étreinte et l'immobilisa.

- Tu as peur ? Il passa son nez sur l'oreille de la jeune. Alors, tu as peur ? Maudite Sang de Bourbe.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy. Trembla la Gryffondor.

- Le fameux courage des Gryffondors, c'est ridicule. Tu est si facile à attraper, mais maintenant je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Il resserra son étreinte manquant d'étouffer Hermione. Te torturer ? Te relâcher pour te chasser encore une fois? T'attacher quelque part et me servir de toi comme appât pour Potter ? Te taillader la peau pour voir ton sang s'écouler ? Je ne sais pas. En attendant on va faire en sorte que tu ne bouges vraiment plus.

Il desserra son étreinte et Hermione se retourna pour lui mettre pour la seconde fois son poing en pleine figure. L'entendant hurler de douleur et le voyant s'effondrer tout en l'insultant Hermione se remit à courir, sans penser à prendre la baguette de Malfoy, elle ne devait pas s'approcher de lui.

Il était à genoux sur le sol, tentant de retenir le flot de sang qui coulait de son nez.

- Sale...putain !

Il se releva et frappa du poing sur une étagère qui s'effondra tellement elle était ancienne. Il était entré dans une colère noire. Elle l'avait frappé, encore une fois. Pour qui cette fille se prenait elle ? Il serrait sa baguette dans sa mains et se remit en chasse, il allait l'attraper et elle souffrirait. Il marcha la rage au ventre, il sentait les moindres parties de lui trembler alors, qu'il se sentait sourire. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir sentir la peur se son ennemie, c'était si excitant de savoir qu'il allait l'attraper, qu'il pourrait lire la peur dans son regard, il voulait s'en délecter.

Il marchait de plus en plus vite, son envie grandissant, ouvrait avec violence les armoires, poussait au sol les étagères. Il fallait qu'elle est peur. Il voulait sentir la peur envahir la salle. Quand soudain il entendit un léger bruit, on aurais dit des pas, des pas très légers. Il se colla contre un mur proche et avança, baguette en main. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, ses joues rougissaient si forts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ses jambes tremblaient, mais il continua de raser le mûr pour enfin la voir.

Elle était debout dos à une statue, elle avait les yeux fermés, et il pouvait voir à son attitude qu'elle fatigué, elle avait une respiration saccadée, elle faiblissait. Lentement à la manière d'un serpent Malfoy se glissa tout près d'elle, derrière la statue. Il voulu poser l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le dos de son ennemie mais, il sentit une étrange et douce odeur. Il la connaissait, c'était ce qu'il sentait dans l'amortacia. Une odeur de parchemin, le miel qui était servit le matin au petit-déjeuner dont il la voyait se goinfrer et enfin une odeur qu'il ne pouvait décrire tellement elle était indescriptible et agréable, douce, sucrée, délicate et elle venait de cette fille, de cette Sang de Bourbe. Ce fut un choc pourtant, il ne croyait pas à ces histoires stupides d'obsessions ou autre, c'était un liquide qui dégageait une odeur qui depuis un moment en effet l'obsédé mais, il savait faire abstraction de cette délicate et enivrante odeur. La colère se libéra, il ne pouvait pas, c'était une chose quasiment impossible. Il ferma les yeux et l'attrapa pour la jeter violemment à terre. Une fois la jeune fille au sol il la fit se mettre sur le dos la menaçant avec sa baguette et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle, mais au moment ou il leva son point il fut incapable de la frapper et ne comprit pas pourquoi cet instant de faiblesse.

- Alors ? Ça fait quoi de se refaire coincer ? Sourit le serpentard pour cacher son malaise. Tu est bien faible Sang de bourbe.

Il se pencha sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ennemie, il sentit à nouveau cette odeur qui commençait à devenir gênante, oppressante, insistante, ses sens s'affolaient en sa présence. Il devait se débarrasser de cette odeur qui devenait trop présente, il ne pouvait pas être affaiblit par cette fille, il n'avait pas le droit. Il chercha comment la faire partir et ne trouva en lui qu'une seule et unique solution. Fermant les yeux et tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible, tentant d'arrêter de trembler. Il posa ses mains sur le coup de la jeune fille et commença à serrer. Il tentait de ne pas la regarder. Ça ne durerait pas tout serait bientôt finit se forçait-il à penser alors que ses mains se resserraient autour du cou d'Hermione. Il sentait les mains de la Gryffondor le frapper, il sentait ses ongles le griffer de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle devenait blanche, elle se mit à suffoquer, elle commença bientôt à pleurer.

- Je suis obligé. Murmurât-il. J'ai pas le choix Granger. Il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans comprendre pourquoi. Se sera vite finit ne t'en fais pas... Il sentait ses mains trembler.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les griffes de la lionne s'abattre sur lui il la regarda enfin et comprit l'horreur de son acte. Elle était étendu sous lui, inerte et pâle comme la mort ses mains étaient retombées sur le sol et une larme coulait le long de sa joue, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses lèvres devenues bleues. Il sentit son corps entier trembler, il regarda ses mains tremblantes, il enfouit son visage dans celles-ci pour enfin pouvoir pleurer.

En lui tout s'embrouillaient, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, rien ne s'ordonnaient plus, toutes ses pensées de dirigeaient vers une seule chose, elle. Malfoy se leva et partit s'agenouiller plus loin pour vomir le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même à présent. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer. Il voulait juste lui faire peur, qu'elle s'en aille avec cette horrible odeur, qu'elle laisse le diadème, il voulait juste pouvoir survivre. Il ne comprenait pas sa douleur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal, pourquoi il aurait voulu qu'elle le tut et non pas le contraire, il ne comprenait plus le flot de larmes qui brouillait sa vue, ses soudaines visions de la Gryffondor, marchant dans les couloirs, riant avec Potter, l'insultant lui le prince des serpentards, ses cris de douleur quand Bellatrix la torturait, la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant dans une telle posture, cette souffrance qu'il avait mise de côté. Il voulait la revoir rire, l'entendre l'insulter. Il se leva, manquant de tomber puis se précipita vers elle.

- Non, non, non...

Il ôta sa veste et la jeta à terre, il prit sa baguette et en posa l'extrémité sur la gorge de la jeune fille, il ferma les yeux et usa de diverses sortilèges informulés, mais rien ne semblait marcher, elle restait inerte. Il jeta sa baguette sur le sol et appuya ses mains sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor. Il sentait ses mains trembler sur les vêtements d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, même si après la bataille il n'allait peut-être plus la voir, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Étouffant un cri de rage il continuait d'appuyer ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione, puis il pinça les lèvres, respira puis fermant les yeux et priant pour ne pas faire cela pour rien, il se pencha dans un ultime effort sur ses lèvres qui étaient entrouvertes et y posa les siennes, afin de pouvoir insuffler de l'air dans les poumons d'Hermione. Il priait pour qu'elle vive, pour qu'elle respire, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle le tut s'il le fallait.

Il sentit son cœur exploser, il sentit une douce et étrange chaleur s'emparer de lui, il avait mal, mal de se sentir si faible face à elle, pourtant l'amortancia ne mentait pas et il devait l'avouer. Il savait qu'il avait toujours était attiré par Hermione, mais il avait toujours su mettre cela de côté, elle la sang de bourbe, jamais. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il trouverait mieux. Il pensait qu'il la détesté. Il avait eu tellement tord.

- Merde, Granger respire ! Fais quelque chose, insulte-moi, frappe-moi s'il le faut...réagis !

Il continuait avec maladresse un massage cardiaque qu'il savait vain. Il continuerait quitte à lui briser les côtés à lui déchirer les lèvres.

- Je t'en pris...Murmura le serpentard qui commençait perdre la tête. Fais quelque chose !

Il leva la main et soudain sans qu'il est rien demandé Hermione se mit à tousser, elle suffoquait encore. Surprit, il ne su quoi faire, puis il passa ses mains sur son dos et sa nuque pour la relever un peu, il souriait bêtementI Il était soulagé et en oubliait ce qu'il se passait au-dehors. Il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de lui faire encore du mal. Hermione sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, c'était si douloureux, elle passa ses mains sur son cou et se mit à paniquer à la vu de Malfoy aussi proche d'elle, allait-il encore vouloir la tuer ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit à son visage en sueur, ses yeux pleins de larmes et son léger sourire qu'il l'avait sauvé. Sentant sa poitrine douloureuse elle comprit ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Elle restait assise et s'appuyait sur le bras du Serpentard qu'elle continuait de regarder avec surprise.

- Pourquoi ? Haleta la jeune fille.

- J'en sais rien...je...Trembla le vert et argent.

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ennemi mais, celui-ci ne semblait plus aussi méchant qu'il n'en avait eu l'air quelques minutes auparavant, il tremblait et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air inoffensif.

- On savais qu'on ne pouvais plus te faire confiance Drago.

- Nos parents nous on dit de faire attentions et le maître nous à dit de nous débarrasser de toi si tu gênés trop et là tu commences à gêner, si tu tombes sous le charme de l'ennemi tu ne sers plus à rien. Surtout une sang de bourbe.

Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient debout le regard noir et le sourire aussi dément que celui qu'avait eu Drago avant sa course avec la Gryffondor. Le Serpentard se leva. Il allait répliquer avec l'un de ces divins mensonges. Mais il ne pu répondre car Goyle leva sa baguette et un jet de lumière verte en sortie pour passer à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du vert et argent qui sursauta.

- Mais vous êtes malades ?

- Non, on surveilles nos arrières. Ricana Goyle. On se débarrasse de vous et on dira au maître ce que tu as fais, la pire des honte pour ta famille, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que va leur faire subir le maître. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et une immense flamme en sortie, mais Goyle perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

- C'est un Feudeymon...Couina une Hermione en panique et à bout de souffle. Il faut fuir ou on va tous se faire tuer.

Sachant qu'il venait de se faire trahir par ses amis Drago saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la fit se relever. Elle tenait à peine debout, il plongea son regard azuré dans la douceur des yeux chocolats d'Hermione qui pressait la mains de son ennemi. Elle se sentait en sécurité, même si c'était son ennemi, grâce à lui elle était en vie.

- Tu as confiance ? Demanda Drago.

- Vu que tu m'a sauvé je crois que oui...

- Alors viens.

Il attrapa la main de la Gryffondor et ils se mirent à courir, laissant Crabbe et Goyle qui hurlaient à présent car ils ne contrôlaient plus rien.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir ! Hurla Hermione.

Drago courrait et semblait savoir où aller, il serrait la main de la jeune fille. La salle sur demande brûlait, les hautes piles d'objets s'effondrées, bloquant les allées. Une immense armoire tomba au sol face au deux adolescents, Drago attrapa la jeune fille et la fit tomber en arrière. Elle commençait à ne plus supporter la fumée. Il regardait tout autour de lui mais ne voyait que les flammes, la fumée, la mort qui arrivait lentement. Mais en haut d'une montagne de livres, de boites, des divers objets tout plus étranges les uns que les autres, se trouvait en équilibre un balais, la porte de sortie. Il se pencha sur Hermione.

- Là haut, il y a un balais reste là près du sol, il y a de l'air.

- Non !

- Tu as dit que tu avait confiance.

- Utilises ta baguette !

- Je ne l'ai plus...

Drago serra la main d'Hermione et se précipita droit sur la dernière montagne qui n'avait pas été encore engloutie par les flammes. Il se mit à grimper, sur les livres, agripper les boites, empoignant les statuettes de pierres. Il sentit sa main glisser et se retrouva suspendu au dessus du vide, il l'entendait crier et cela lui donna le courage d'affronter la chaleur, il monta plus haut jusqu'à tendre la main sur le manche du balais, le bout de ses doigts frôlaient le bois puis dans un dernier effort il l'attrapa mais lâcha prise et commença à tomber, les flammes léchaient son visage. Il prit peur et réussi à monter sur le balais. Une fois en l'air, il observa la salle, ce n'était plus qu'un enfer, les flammes criaient, brûlaient avec une violence inouïe, il pu voir courant et hurlant de douleur Crabbe et Goyle, mais Drago décida de ne pas s'attarder sur leurs sorts et se plongea vers le sol. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un coin entre deux allées. Il cria son prénom, elle leva la tête puis tendit la main afin d'attraper la sienne, il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir derrière lui.

- Le diadème ! Dit Hermione en montrant du doigt le diadème toujours sur le buste.

- On a pas le temps !

- C'est le seul moyen pour que tout soit terminé !

- Les filles je vous jures ! Vociférât-il en plongeant droit sur le diadème.

Il s'approcha du diadème, Hermione l'attrapa du bout des doigts.

- Vers la sortie !

Drago empoigna le manche du balais et vola droit vers la sortie évitant les flammes du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il vit la porte il entendit les appels de ses deux anciens amis, ils hurlaient à la mort, mais il ne pouvait pardonner leur geste. Détournant le regard il vola jusqu'au la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les combats, il passa à travers et dans un immense fracas les portes se fermèrent et la salle sur demande disparut. Hermione continua de se cramponner à Drago jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol contre un mur et que le balais sur lequel ils étaient ne se brise.

Soudain, les cris, les pleurs, la mort, les cadavres, les jets de lumières jaillissant de part et d'autre de derrière les murs se révélèrent à eux. Drago se releva et se tourna vers Hermione, elle était assise et tenait le diadème, elle le regarda et le jeta violemment à l'intérieur de la salle. Soudain d'hideux visages prirent forme dans les flammes, se précipitant sur eux. Drago se jeta sur Hermione mais les portes de la salle de refermèrent violement. Elle sourit. Elle avait réussi, c'était une vie de moins pour Voldemort. Drago se rua sur la jeune fille et la fit se jeter à terre, lorsqu'une explosion eut lieu tout près d'eux.

- Vas rejoindre tes amis ! Dit Drago.

- Et toi ?

- Après la bataille.

Il savait qu'il allait faire une annerie. Il regarda à gauche et à droite puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut fort, doux et violent. Puis il partit en courant. Hermione resta au sol quelques secondes puis elle se leva et se mit à courir à travers les combats et finit par tomber sur Ginny en larmes.

- Harry est mort...Il...Voldemort le ramène...

- Quoi ?

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à courir vers la sortie du château. A présent seul le silence régnait, les gravas, les corps, les flammes. Poudlard était devenu un champ de bataille, un cimetière. L'entrée du château était bondée d'élèves et d'adultes, blessés, tremblants, se tenants les un les autre pour ne pas tomber. Hermione avança dans le silence, tenant la main de Ginny, elles furent bientôt suivies par Ron, afin de voir le corps inerte de Harry jonchant le sol, il était mort. Voldemort lui souriait, lui et derrière lui les mangemorts observaient pour la plupart la même expression faciale. Hermione trembla, elle sentit les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, puis elle vit la famille Malfoy réunie sur le côté à part des autres mangemorts, elle le vit lui, il était horrifié et la regarda la peur au ventre.

- HARRY !

Mais le survivant ne répondait pas. Ginny s'effondra au sol et fut retenu par ses frères. Les mangemorts finirent par entourer les survivants à la bataille. Le silence régna ainsi durant un long moment, mais Harry ne pourrait jamais revenir à la vie, pas une seconde fois. Hermione prit Ginny contre elle. Voldemort s'avança et posa son pied sur le visage de Harry.

- Quelle fin pitoyable, ne trouvez vous pas ? A présent que ce cher Harry n'est plus, vous devez placer votre confiance en moi. Vous avez une heure pour vous rendre, sinon je vous tuerais, tous. Il sourit puis il disparut en compagnie de ses mangemorts.

Le corps de Harry fut emporté dans la grande salle. Que pouvait on faire sans le survivant, comment les troupes trouveraient elles le courage de se défendre, comment savoir ce que Voldemort projetait de faire. Tous se sentaient faibles en l'absence de Harry Potter. Hermione s'approcha du corps inerte de Harry, elle lui ferma les yeux et de sa main froide elle enleva la terre du visage de son meilleur ami que Voldemort y avait mit en y posant son pied. Elle se leva.

- Je sais que...vous avez peur et moi aussi, nous avons tous peur mais aucun nous ne veut que Harry soit mort pour rien...Elle respira. Il est mort pour nous.

- Mais on ne sais même pas si Voldemort ne va pas attaquer avant ! Cria une élève dont le visage saignait encore.

- Nous...nous savons...

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers des personnes que jamais ils n'auraient cru voir. Arthur et Minerva se postèrent en avant, levant leurs baguettes, face à la famille Malfoy bien mal en point. Narcissa semblait aller bien, mais elle tenait son époux à bout de bras, il était presque inconscient et son fils se tenait près d'elle, il était couvert de suie et de sang. Narcissa Malfoy leva les yeux vers le corps de Harry.

- Harry...tu peux te lever

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! Vociféra Ginny en voulant se jeter sur la jeune femme. Il est mor...

- Vraiment ?...J'ai mal au crane...

Tous oublièrent les Malfoy et se concentrèrent sur Harry qui était à présent assit et se frottait les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller après une longue sieste.

- Mais...Couina Ginny

- La pierre de résurrection. Dit Harry et Narcissa à menti à Voldemort en disant que j'étais mort.

- Vous...Vous l'avez sauvé ? Demanda Ginny en regardant Narcissa.

- Je suis prête à tout pour ma famille, alors oui j'ai men...

- Ginny s'était jetée sur la jeune mère et la prit dans ses bras.

Ils sont de toute confiance. Dit Harry tandis qu'il se faisait étreindre des tous les cotés. Aidez Lucius.

- On va le faire. Bill et Charlie prirent Lucius avec eux pour l'allonger sur un brancard.

- Madame, demanda Minerva en approchant de Narcissa. Que savez vous ?

- Il n'attaquera que dans une heure, comme il l'a dit, mais vous avez l'avantage du jeune Potter. Il ne sait pas qu'il est vivant. Nous sommes venus vous apporter notre aide, je veux sauver ma famille je ne veux plus de tout ça. Dit elle en regardant son mari au sol. Je peux vous aider, je sais ce qu'il prévoit.

- Venez avec moi.

- Où..Drago ?

- Oh, il est en bonne compagnie sourit Bill Weasley en désignant un brancard d'un geste de la main.

Drago Malfoy était assit sur un brancard et semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour la jeune fille qui pansait ses blessures comme elle pouvait, d'une main aussi tremblante qu'affectueuse. Narcissa sourit puis elle partit en compagnie des professeurs et de Harry.

- Tu...Tu vas bien ? Demanda timidement le vert et argent.

- Mieux que toi en tout cas. Elle lui sourit. Au-fait pour...

- Je sais j'ai fais une connerie...Bredouillât-il.

- J'ai pas dit ça...Je voulais te dire merci...

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux. L'amortancia ne mentait pas. Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor, son regard à elle était doux et chaleureux, mais emprunt de peur, son regard à lui était terrifié et ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser. Car elle comprenait, on ne choisis pas la personne que l'on devras aimer. Elle avait choisit son pire ennemi.

Plus loin dans la salle Ron serrait les poings, pourquoi ce type, pourquoi Malfoy. Non il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait en souriant, pourquoi les joues de son Hermione rougissaient pour ce bouffon de Malfoy, pourquoi il la regardait amoureusement. Bill vint et prit son frère à part afin qu'il cesse de se tourmenter. Mais il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup remarqué ce qu'il se passait, mais personne ne disait rien, ils regardaient avec un doux sourire un amour naissant au cœur de la guerre, une lueur d'espoir.

Cette lueur illumina le champ de bataille lorsque celle-ci s'engagea. Il la protégea, il se battit pour celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il osa trahir et renier ses origines pour elle.

Quand la bataille se termina, quand il ne resta que des cendres, des flammes, des cadavres et du sang sur le sol. Quand Voldemort tomba, les cris de joies remplacèrent, les cris d'horreur et les survivants purent voir Hermione courir au milieu du champ de bataille pour sauter dans les bras du vert et argent qui manqua de tomber en la réceptionnant. Il la serra tout contre lui, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi son cœur battait pour elle, mais il aimait cela, il aimait se sentit vivant. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis elle se détacha de lui et vint l'embrasser avec une passion frôlant l'indécence.

L'amortancia était un vrai danger. Pourtant Drago la remercia pour ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Cette potion du diable ne mentait pas.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! qu'en pensez vous ?<p>

J'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes :D mes paramètres étaient mal configurés !

Cissy


End file.
